


I'll Love You No Matter What

by Bubbly12



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Adorable, Crush at First Sight, Cute, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flippy loves Cuddles, but he thinks Cuddles doesn't have any feeling for him except fear.  But Cuddles has had a crush on Flippy for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love You No Matter What

Flippy couldn’t really explain his feelings for the yellow rabbit boy called Cuddles. When he’s near the blonde, his heart starts to race and he can’t keep his eyes off him.  But every time he wants to approach Cuddles, he gets scared that he’ll you know flip!  Cuddles and him act like friends, but Flippy knows he’s just as scared of his evil side Fliqpy like everybody else. Flippy knows that Cuddles will never love a monster like him.

**  
**  


Cuddles was taking a normal stroll in the park, but stopped to see Flippy sitting on a bench looking more gloomy than usual.  Cuddles couldn’t help but blush, when he saw him.  Even though Flippy could snap at any moment, Cuddles couldn’t help but think the green bear soldier look so cute!  Sure his evil side scares him, it scares everyone but Cuddles doesn’t care.  It doesn’t change the way Cuddles feels about Flippy.

**  
**  


“Hey Flippy!  Why are you so sad today?”  Flippy looked up to see Cuddles walking over to him.  He had that sweet smile on his face that made Flippy get butterflies in his stomach.  

**  
**  


“It’s nothing really!  Don’t really mind me please.”  Cuddles just put his hand on the bear’s shoulder.  “Um, Cuddles…?”

**  
**  


“How about you and me go get some smoothies? It’s my treat!”  The two walked together holding hands off to get smoothies!  Flippy couldn’t help but feel a smile forming on his lips and the warmth of Cuddles hand.

 


End file.
